The background description provided herein is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Work of the presently named inventors, to the extent the work is described in this background section, as well as aspects of the description that may not otherwise qualify as prior art at the time of filing, are neither expressly nor impliedly admitted as prior art against the present disclosure.
In FIG. 1, a third generation (3G) access network 10 is shown. A mobile terminal 12 referred to as user equipment (UE) accesses the 3G access network 10 via a nodeB base station (nB) 14 to receive services. The UE 12 may be a circuit switched (CS) or packet switched (PS) device. The services may include telephony services (e.g. voice, data, video, etc.) and/or supplemental services (e.g. call waiting, conference call, communication transfer, etc.). The services may be received over the Internet 16 via a radio network controller (RNC) 18.
The RNC 18 communicates with a CS core network 20 when communicating in a CS domain and with a PS core network 22 when communicating in a PS domain. The CS domain has associated services and core network (CN) entities. The PS domain has associated services and CN entities. The CS domain and the PS domain are defined in 3rd Generation Partnership Project (3GPP™) technical specification (TS) 23.002 “Network Architecture”, which is incorporated herein by reference in its entirety.
The RNC 18 communicates with one of multiple mobile switch centers (MSCs) 24 when receiving services from an operator of the CS core network 20. The RNC 18 communicates with a gateway general packet radio service (GPRS) support node (GGSN) 26 via a serving GSN (SGSN) 28 when receiving services from an operator of the PS core entwork 22. The PS core network 22 accesses a call center control function entity 32 of an Internet protocol (IP) multimedia subsystem (IMS) 30 to provide IMS services, which may include telephony and supplemental services.